Plants vs Zombies the Big Adventure Chapter 6: Sphinx
"So you punch things.... and you can burst through a steel door..." said Repeater "Yes, is that what those hard strong things are called? We only use bricks and other sand materials." said Bonk Choy. Then Grave Buster said "the sphinx-inator, do you know anything about it?" then Bonk Choy said "It throws sand storms and any other structure of sand and creates zombies.... through scratch." Then Penny weirdly said "Svinkxhairein Wars! U-u-u-uploaded!" Her voice sounded sad, the voice was glitchy and craccky and no one could understand what she said. Then they saw a sandstorm. "AAAAH!!!!!" They heard, it sounded like there were 2 people. One of them sounded like Brandon, the other sounded like two sunflowers. Then the sandstorm started glowing, then the tornado turned form a sandy color to yellow. Then the tornado faded. It was Brandon and Sunflower's young twin sisters! "Glinda? Emma?" said Sunflower. Then the twin sunflower said "Lily!" then Peashooter said "Brandon? Helllooo?" then Brandon said in a dizzy voice "Are you guys twins?" then Peashooter said "Nope. Just my older brother. nOW GET UP!" Brandon then said "The sphinx inator and Lux summoned a sandstorm so fast those twins were able to enter." Then Crazy Dave and Wall Nut said "The travel theory!" then they looked at each other and then Crazy Dave said "To time travel, you need to be faster than light! You are light pllus the speed of the tornado which summoned a random person, or plant.... because you're literally light." Then the Sphinx appeared, with a parade of imps three imps wearing a helmet, a Gargantuar and Lux. Then the Sphinx-inator started creating heavy sandstorms. Then Dave gave the wall-nut plant food. Wall Nut's skill to mutiply came handy. Then Dr Zomboss snapped and the clones were blown away and turned into ashes. Then he sent nukes to random places. Then Brandon shot the Sphinx inator with laser eyes but then he was blown away by a sandstorm, again.... The sandstorm blew stronger and stronger. THen Moonflower went close to the shadow plants as they started attacking. Then the gang of Sand Peas appeared. Not only could the sand peas throw sand peas, but also rock peas. Then the sandstorm was very heavy. It was running by around 158 kph. Now the team it getting a little pushed. Then they all attacked as Crazy Dave found a long flying rope and powered it with Plant Food. Then the plants held on to the rope as Dave held on to his metal pot. Then the team used their plant food effects! Then the sphinx inator was almost finished of probably because of Bonk Choy's skill of maximizing his arm's length, size and weight (up to 1 km only, up to 10 tons only and up to 10 feet only, Dr Zomboss was 0.87 km away). Crazy Dave then smacked the Sphinx inator 5 times and it was crushed. Dr Zomboss then teleported away, forgetting about this turbo X machine. Penny took it and they followed the trail of Dr Zomboss throughout time. END OF THE ANCIENT EGYPT JOURNEY